Fangame
This is an article showcasing fan-made Mega Man games that where created and are available to play, either direct from the website, though download, or purchase at a doujin retailer. Games Doujin-soft *''MegaMari - Marisa no Yabou: A Japanese ''Touhou clone of the classic Mega Man games that uses the danmaku elements of the Touhou Project. It was developed and published by Tasogare Frontier. *''Rockmen R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack: A Japanese doujin-soft developed and published by Capricorn for Windows PC and was released in February of 2009. The player takes control of Roll and story of the game takes place after ''Mega Man 9. *''Rosenkreuzstilette ~Blades of the Rose Cross~: A Japanese doujin-soft developed and published by erka:es for Windows was released at Winter Comiket 73 on December 31, 2007. ''Rosenkreuzstilette's gameplay mechanics are based on the classic Mega Man series while featuring various nods to the Mega Man franchise, computer and video games, anime and manga series, visual novels, and table-top Role Playing Games. A digital re-release of the game called ''Rosenkreuzstilette -erka:es The Best-'' was released in July of 2009, available for purchase outside of Japan from DLsite. *''Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~'' The sequel of Rosenkreuzstilette ~Blades of the Rose Cross~, currently stated for a release at Summer Comiket 78 in August 2010. Fan Games *Rockman 7 Famicom - A remake of Mega Man 7, created to resemble the first six installments in the original Mega Man series. *Iragination's Games - Site with fan games, most of them featuring Fire Man. *Damaged Games - Contains three game where you play as a Met (Hard Hat) and one with Metal Man. *Mega Man Paradise - Designed by Mixahman. The game revolves around the events of Mega Man's vacation at a resort island and features many Robot Masters, unique stage design, and classic tunes. Work-In-Progress Fan Games These fan games are currently under development and, therefore, not yet complete. *Mega Man PC: The CRORQ Chronicles by Brahman. An 8-bit remake of the two DOS games from the classic series, featuring customized graphics, music, a combined story, and more. *Mega Man Unlimited, a fangame by MegaPhilX, formally known as Mega Man 10. *Mega Man: Triple Threat by Stealth. *MegaMan Battle Network - Zero Crisis by FoxClaw. Play as any VS any character of the BN series and fight your way through a addictive storyline mixing up the BN and Zero series. Being made with "RPG Maker XP". Also includes Zero and a playable version of (real) X in MMZ style. Videos can be found on YouTube. *Mega Man X: Corrupted by JKB Games. An SNES style MMX game that uses a world map instead of stages and features X and Zero as playable characters. Videos are on Youtube and main forum thread is on Megaman X9. *Rockman 8 Famicom - A remake of Mega Man 8, very much like the Mega Man 7 Famicom remake. *Megaman Battle Network: Project A.D.V.E.N.T. *Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch - A multiplayer Mega Man game in the format of a FPS using the Doom engine. It features detailed 3-D environments reminiscent of the classic Mega Man games allowing the players to control robot masters. External links *Rockman Perfect Memories' fan games page and similar games page *Mega Man Home Page - Home-Brewed Games links Category:Fan games